


Overdoing It

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff, Multi, and just not do work, and sleep, for a while, is there anything else?, reader needs to sit down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader needs to take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdoing It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted Here: http://anniewhovian.tumblr.com/post/147925988607/

It was easy to get lost in your work. Day after day, minute after minute, your vision filled with papers and plans, your mind running over every possible outcome for the plan. It wasn’t difficult to find yourself up well after midnight, stomach rumbling from an unintentionally skipped dinner, eyes tired from use. Collapsing into bed meant nothing more than instant sleep, no dreams to be remembered, life just a constant flurry of the project and school and blank, exhausted sleep.

You were so close, just a few more trials and you should be done, but… Things kept getting in the way. You knew when you started planning that this would take a toll on your social activities. You didn’t really care, it wasn’t like you got invited to hang out every single night anyway. It didn’t take long for your friends to notice your absence, though.

“Are you okay?” Ian stopped you from rushing out of the classroom. You shrugged, stuffing your things into your bag.

“Yeah, why?” 

“I haven’t seen you around lately. First, you missed tournament practice, then you weren’t at the soccer game the other day… You’re always rushing around. Are you sure everything’s fine?” 

“Shit, did I miss that? Sorry. But yeah, everything’s fine. I’m just busy.” You smiled. Ian’s concern was sweet, but you were fine. You’d be even better the sooner you got this done, so saying a quick goodbye you were once again out of the classroom, Ian’s eyes following you closely until he couldn’t see you anymore.

You were fine. 

[12:13 A.M.] Luke: Hey  
[12:13 A.M.] Luke: You up?

[12:15 A.M.] You: Yeah. What’s up?

[12:15 A.M.] Luke: Couldn’t sleep again  
[12:15 A.M.] Luke: Come up to the rooftop with me?

You smiled faintly, eyes flickering over the lights of your screen. Luke often had trouble sleeping, and the rooftop had become his way of calming his mind. That’s where you had both met, back in year one. You had both become quick friends, bonding over late night chats of video games and school. You glanced over the papers in front of you once more, frowning. Luke needed you, but you were working…

[12:17 A.M.] Luke: Please?

[12:17 A.M.] You: I’ll be there in 5.

* * *

“It’s cool tonight.” You turned to face Luke, the familiar sight of him making something inside you stir. You kicked against the barrier of the roof gently, gazing back out over the school grounds. 

“Yeah…” 

“...When was the last time you took a break?” Luke questioned you casually, leaning against the wall to watch you. You shot him a sharp look, running through the previous couple of weeks in your head.

“Thursday.” You smiled innocently.

“ _Which_ Thursday?” Your smile faltered and he shook his head. “You can’t keep working yourself like this.”

“Who says I can’t? If I have something I want to get done then I want to get it done!” You snapped at him, instantly regretting your words when his face fell. Even so, you were stubborn, turning to look up at the night sky once again.

“Well, sorry I care, then. Don’t act like you’re the only one who’s ever focused so hard on one project that they lose track of everything and everyone else.” Luke retorted, pushing himself off the wall. His words invaded your thoughts, reminding you of the times you had to force Luke to take a break, or calming PBG down in the middle of the night when he became stressed over soccer. You were doing the same thing, working and working and working without stop, ignoring everything else until…. 

Luke draped his jacket around your shoulders gently, hands ghosting over your shoulders before he pulled away, unsure if this was okay. You pulled it closer around yourself, surprised to find yourself shivering violently.

“You’ve been working too hard,” He stated the fact simply. You nodded. There was no way to avoid the truth. You _had_ been working too hard. Maybe…. Maybe it was time for a break.

“I…. yeah. I guess I have.” You glanced at him, gesturing helplessly. He wrapped his arms around you carefully, gently hugging you as you realized how tired you were, how exhausted you felt. 

“Let’s get you back in bed, yeah?” He pulled away as you nodded slowly, dead on your feet. You followed him through Asagao’s halls quietly, drowsiness dragging at your feet with each step. 

You weren’t entirely sure how you got back to your room, but you woke up the next morning more refreshed then you had been in a while. A glance at the clock told you it was after noon, and you almost panicked before realizing it was Saturday. Snuggling deeper into your pillows you let yourself fall back asleep for a while, only getting up when your phone chimed.

[1:13 P.M.] Luke: Meet me on the roof?

[1:13 P.M.] You: Be there soon.

You were still wearing his jacket.

* * *

When you reached the roof Luke was already there, sitting on a bench. He seemed to be holding something, and as you got closer you realized it was a flower. A rose. Your heart sped up.

“Luke?” He jumped, not having noticed you approach. “Here’s your jacket. Thanks for lending it to me last night.” You handed it to him carefully, unwilling to get it dirty, and he took it, shrugging it on before finding his voice.

“Thanks…. I... uh…. Listen. There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while but I wasn’t sure how….” He held out the rose, watching your expression carefully. “I like you. A lot.” 

Your mouth opened and closed, a million thoughts moving through your head at once. You studied the rose closely, trying to muster the courage to say something before you smiled slowly, gazing up at Luke.

“I like you too.” He seemed surprised, eyes widening before he laughed gleefully, pulling you into a hug. 

“Great! That’s great! I’m so happy!” He couldn’t stop laughing, smile wide and you giggled at his enthusiasm. He pulled away from the hug, thinking something over before speaking carefully, a light dusting of red covering his cheeks. “I… uh… can I kiss you?” You blushed, nodding slightly. He adjusted his hat before leaning in slowly, a hand on your cheek.

The kiss was sweet and languid, exactly as you had imagined but… even better. You draped your hand over his shoulders as Luke put a hand around your waist, pulling you slightly closer before the kiss ended. You couldn’t stop your smile.

“So… wanna hang out later?” Luke chuckled, unwinding himself from you as you laughed.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” You touched the rose in your hand gently, sniffing at the petals.

It was time for a well-deserved break.

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't that funny. Just as Reader is taking a break I get back from a small one.  
> Anyway, find me at anniewhovian.tumblr.com for updates and the like  
> Thanks for reading!  
> <3


End file.
